Phantom Planet (Re-Done) Fixed Spacing
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: This is Jazz's assignment to write a 'fictional' story/ her view on Phantom Planet. Hope you like and I did fix the spacing. DXS


Danny and Sam are best friends. They're both madly in love with eachother, though neither of them know that one loves the other. Not yet, anyway. Danny is, well, unique.

His parents are ghost hunters. They built a portal to a place called the Ghost Zone. When they first tried to turn it on, it didn't work. They gave up on it, but they didn't know that the only reason why it didn't work was that they didn't hit the 'on' button. Sam convinced Danny to go in there, and see if he could get it to work. He pressed the 'on' button while he was in there. It turned on and Danny got caught in it. When it was done, Danny came out. He was a ghost. He soon realized that he was half ghost and half human. He decided to use his ghost half and his ghostly powers for good. To help protect the citizens of Amity Park from evil ghosts.

At first, the only people who knew Danny's secret were his best friends: Sam and Tucker. They helped Danny hunt, and fight, the ghosts they encountered. They battled many ghosts. They also battled ghost hunters who were after Danny. Danny and the gang defeated The Ghost King, an older evil Danny, Freak Show, Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, and so many more ghosts. After one of his earlier battles, his older sister- Jaymie- found out his secret. Yet, she didn't tell Danny she knew. She wanted to wait and see how long it would take for him to tell her. Eventually, he told Jaymie. Jaymie started helping Sam, Tucker, and Danny with fighting ghosts. At first, he didn't like his powers. In the end, though, it was a blessing that he got his powers.

Sam, on the other hand, is your individual, stubborn, smart, opinionated, goth girl. She is Danny's absolute best friend, though he'd never say infront of Tucker. Sam gets jelous when Danny stares at, or flirts with, another girl. And yes, Danny does flirt with Sam. Not on purpose, though. They just come out, because he's in love.

Tucker is an egotistical, lady-loving, nerdy, techno-geek. He's hit on every girl at Casper High, except for Sam. It's only because he knows about Dannny's feelings toward her. That and Tucker, Sam, and Danny are three best friends.

Now this is the story of how Danny saved the world, and got the girl of his dreams

It was a regular day in Amity Park. Danny, Sam, and Tucker talking about their most recend victory, until they had to battle a ghost, but a group called Master's Blasters came it and beat Danny to defeating the ghost. After this occuring time and time again, Danny went back into the ghost portal and got rid of his powers. He actually revearsed what happened, eventhough Sam, Tucker, and Jaymie begged him not to.

After sitting on the side-lines for a while, Danny realizes his mistake. It happens when the mayor, Vlad Masters A.K.A Vlad Plasmius, admits to being a half ghost half human. He sent a astroid toward Earth and said he would stop it if the world would let them be ruled by him. They all agreed to let him to rule, only to save the planet. When he went to stop it, he realized he couldn't touch it because it was made of ectoranium.

Danny got his powers back when him, Sam, Jaymie, and Tucker go into the Ghost Zone. Danny tells the others to go into the escape pod when Skulker starts a fight with Danny. Skulker and his helpers all blast Danny at one time, and all the ecto-energy gives him his ghost half back. He goes to Amitly Park, as a ghost, to explain that the world can be saved if him and millions of other ghosts turn the world intangible, rather than the asteroid. At first, people don't believe it. After some locals are in, the whole world helps with Danny's plan.

They go to the North Pole to the transmitter. Teams are separated so that every job gets done. Danny plans on going into the Ghost Zone to get help. They'll need every ghost in the Ghost Zone to turn the whole world intangible.

Before he goes Sam and Danny talk. Sam gives Danny the ring that he gave her to hold on to. She tells him to promise to bring it back, so she knows she'll see him again. He promises and he says that when they get through this he has to tell her a few things. She says that she's willing to listen and that she'd never change anything about their past. He says that neither would he. Danny starts to say something, but he hesitates so Sam kisses his cheek. Then he kissed her on the lips. After they pull back he says a little cute thing about saving the world more often and he's off.

He gets ghosts in a net, but then Skulker zaps the net and it breaks. They all battle Danny.

Back in the human world, the vehicle Danny left in crashes into a mountain and everyone thinks he died. Jaymie tells they're parents about Danny's powers. Danny and all the other ghosts fly through the portal and turn the world intangible through the transmitter. The asteroid passes right through, and the world is saved.

In Amity Park, they throw a ceremony in honor of Danny Phantom, Danny's ghost half. He and Sam skip it. He gives Sam the ring and says no matter what happens in the future, he wants her to be with him. She agrees and they kiss. Then, they fly off into the sun-set happily ever after.

By: Jazmine Fenton.

**Sorry I deleated the first one. I realized the spacing sucked and I had to fix it. Hope you like anyway :)**


End file.
